Baby's binnacle
by Pat88
Summary: El bebé fue real. FUE. Reto Deportes extremos del foro El diente de león.


**Disclaimer: Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento.**

 **Baby's binnacle**

 **Por: Pat**

Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum…

El sonido ya no es reconfortante, comienzo a desperezarme, aún tengo mucho espacio en este mi hogar. Juego con mis extremidades y lo escucho, fuerte y claro, el grito de la voz dulce — ¡Peeta!- repite una y otra vez, es cuando lo siento. Algo impulsándome a salir. — _¡Estabas muerto, tu corazón se paró!_ \- siento su tristeza y comienzo a moverme para que me note —Nos dejaste solos- dice la voz dulce, cuando de pronto escucho la otra voz, la que hace que me detenga, quieto, quieto, poniendo atención — _Bueno, parece estar funcionando ahora_. ― Dice tranquilamente ― _Está bien, Katniss_ ― siento una presión diferente, que comienza a envolverme en algo cálido — ¿Está bien el pequeño campeón?- La voz dulce sigue sollozando con un tono diferente en su voz.

El tiempo sigue transcurriendo a un ritmo algo diferente a lo que en mis siete meses de gestación me he acostumbrado. Algo anda mal, lo sé, lo siento. Hay voces nuevas a mí alrededor, y me inquietan, así como un ruido en específico, es fuerte y no es nada familiar. No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando de pronto, la voz fuerte comienza a hablar cerca de mí y estoy quieto, tranquilo, reconfortándome con la calidez que me produce. Así como la luz que traspasa de algún lado, escucho risas, tenía tanto que voz dulce no reía.

El movimiento es constante, a pesar de que mi cama de agua me otorga protección, voz dulce tiene estrés, mucho estrés, demasiado estrés para mi bien, aun así la voz que me mantiene quieto trata de relajarnos, pero esa presión comienza a hacerse algo familiar e incómoda, me muevo, necesito decirles que algo anda mal, sé que está mal.

Nuevamente hay voces nuevas, y voz dulce grita, grita un nombre: "¡Prim!". Muchas voces, demasiadas voces, yo también me siento mal, incómodo, la presión es constante, comienzo a moverme, estoy ansioso, necesito, necesito moverme, y me pregunto por qué voz dulce no canta, por qué solo grita, de pronto un golpe, lo siento y eso me controla de cierto modo, llora. Ella llora. Llora hasta que la voz que me deja quieto comienza a consolarla y luego me consuela a mí. Algo definitivamente no está bien, no conmigo.

Escucho unos ruidos rítmicos click… click… click… quisiera saber qué es, de donde vienen esos ruidos, es intrigante, hasta que escucho las voces familiares para mí, siento nuevamente el calor que va haciéndose cuando voz dulce trata de llegarme con sus manos, puedo diferenciar cuando la voz que me deja quieta hace lo mismo, estamos así unos momentos, y siento algo dentro de mí, siento que a pesar de todos los acontecimientos tan raros que han pasado todo va a mejorar, él y ella están cuidándome y me permito volver a sentirme seguro, luego de unas patadas para que sepan que estoy aquí, antes de volver a dormir escucho a voz dulce decir: ― _Yo sí. Yo te necesito._ Y él también―. Y entre sueños escucho la misma canción que ha cantado desde que puedo oír.

La dulce voz está tensa, demasiado. Siento algo nuevo. Hambre. Jamás lo había sentido, a la vez, hay sabores nuevos, diferentes… y me agradan, también esta esa incomodidad constante, algo va a pasar, la voz dulce lo sabe, es por eso que pasa constantemente su mano por sobre mí, realmente desearía poder acercarme más y que la caricia fuera directa pero sé hay que esperar, solo unos meses más.

No sé qué ocurre, pero todo había estado tranquilo hasta que las voces comienzan a sonar tensas, más la de voz dulce cuando dice: ― _No te preocupes. Te veré a medianoche_ -. Luego de eso todo comienza a suceder demasiado rápido para reconocerlo.

Todo aquí adentro se vuelve un caos, el ritmo cardíaco de voz dulce ya no arrulla, me despierta y comienzo a moverme violentamente cuando siento otra vez la oleada de presión, casi no puedo oír cuando ella dice Peeta para nosotros. Me siento raro, dentro de mí, el familiar ritmo se acelera, la presión siento que me ahoga. De pronto la voz gruesa nos deja quietos, lo escuchamos, lo sé por la sensación de conforte que transmite voz dulce, nuevamente me permito tranquilizarme por segundos, cuando nuevamente otra presión, es constante, ella se da cuenta porque suelta un gruñido de dolor.

― _¡Peeta!_ ― Grita tan fuerte que hace daño ― _¡Peeta!, ¡Estoy aquí!, ¡Peeta!_ ― le responden. Al paso de los segundos la tensión va subiendo, debería aguantar un poco más, solo un poco. Cuando de pronto me siento paralizado y no he escuchado su voz.

 _― ¿Dónde está Peeta? ―_ Pregunta la voz dulce de una forma que me hace retorcer, me duele, duele estar aquí.

― _Fue capturado por el Capitolio junto con Johanna y Enobaria._ ― Tras esto, escucho gritos, un golpe y el pum… pum... pum… rápido confirma que voz dulce no está bien.

Un grito agudo sale de ella y la oleada de presión contra mi sigue rítmica, no me siento nada bien, estas últimas horas han sido incómodas, solo en los momentos en que la voz dulce o la voz que hace me quede quieto son las agradables y han sido contadas. Estoy cansado, la presión ha sido constante durante todo este tiempo. Solo debería descansar un rato.

 _―_ Sus ritmo cardíaco es muy bajo ― escucho una voz.

― ¡Dámelo, por favor, dámelo! — La voz que siempre escucho y adoro chilla, siento como me pasan a otro lugar y unos brazos me sostienen. El frío se convirtió en calor y sentí algo cálido dentro de mí. Abrí los ojos y veo la silueta de alguien. —Tiene los ojos de Peeta ― Silencio, sollozos. —Hola pequeño Naan ― me siento cansado, solo quisiera regresar al lugar donde estaba anteriormente, sentir todo ese líquido entre mis dedos y pies. Me siento cansado. Estoy cansado. Solo cerraré los ojos un momento.

A lo lejos escucho su voz otra vez, llamándome, dejo de sentir su calor para dar paso al frío que va entrando desde mis pequeños dedos de bebé prematuro hasta la pelusa dorada que adorna mi cabeza. Quisiera ir con ella, la mujer de la hermosa voz, está cantando. Es la misma canción que en mi gestación he escuchado, la canción que habla del prado.

Y lo último que escucho es: ― _…y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará-_.

 **Fin.**


End file.
